autography of a snape
by stayingstrong
Summary: short story about snape, living, teaching, and heartbreak. this is a friends (sarah) fan fiction. We do not own any of the characters, just our own ideas. Constructive criticism is appreciated. please dont be rude.


I do not own any of the characters, just the ideas. All of the facts are not correct, just in someone else's point of view. This is a friends fan fiction, please leave your opinions, no rude comments. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)

Growing up she was my best friend. We were close, i would have done anything for here. I remember it like it was yesterday.

I was growing up in a normal family. Strange things happened sometimes, to me. I didn't know differently. My parents were supportive of me, sometimes i scared them though. Doing things that were beyond human power. Feeling things that no one else felt. I scared other people too. They would point and call me names. They called me strange Severus or Severus the stupid. Dumb names they were, but they hurt.

On my eleventh birthday i received a letter. It was written on thick paper and was from a place called Hogwarts. It said that i had been invited to go to this school to learn magic.

My first year there, i made a friend. The best friend one could ever dream of. Her name was Lily. Everyday i talked to her, and everyday she listened. She was the only one. I remember her running to me, crying because the others had called her a mudblood. Disgusting name it was, my heart was broken for her. Seeing the one you love, hurt. I planned my revenge, but she wouldn't let me.

For my second year, we were still close, but i could feel her slipping away. I tried so hard to keep her but fate worked its way and stole her from me. James Potter stole her from me. She fell for him. The guy that made fun of me. The guy we hated, she fell for. He came in and stole her. I loved her with all mu heart. She had a right to leave me. I let her down. I hurt her. It killed me. I will never forgive myself.

For the rest of the following years, i had no one. I hated James for stealing the love of my life from me. I hated Lily for leaving me, and I hated myself for hating her. I hated myself for letting her leave and hurting her feelings. I would need forgive myself. I would never forgive James Potter. Or so i thought...

He saved my life. James, that is. I couldnt believe it. The guy i hated, the guy that stole my true love from me, saved my life. I couldnt hate him after that, could i?

In the later years, Lily and James fell in love, i watched them grow closer day by day. Eventually they got married. They had a baby boy named Harry, and when he was one year old, James and Lily were killed. It broke my heart. The one person that i has truly loved, that had listened to me, had died.

When Harry came to school, i tried to protect him. I didnt know wether or not to hate him or love him. Because he was James' child, but he was also Lily's. I wanted to protect him for her, but i hated him for being James' child. Quirrel hated you. I knew he did. I knew you blamed me, for the bad. I knew you hated me. I was almost positive that you thought that i hated you.

Through the years, i watched Harry grow. I protected him, and hated him. I watched him, i knew that i loved him. The day i died, i gave him a tear. It held all of my feeling, towards the potter, towards lily. How Dumbledore told me everything. How i watched him grow, knowing that he would have to die. It killed me inside, so i walked around with a straight face. That Malfoy kid, oh i hated him. I had to show that i liked him, so no one new the truth.

I was eventually reunited with Lily, i confessed everything to her. Lets just say that everything worked out. I still watched Harry grow. Having his kids and living the full life he deserved. I watched the kids at Hogwarts, rebuilt. Safe from all danger, for now that is. I saw the death eaters get what they deserve, some went to the good side. The malfoy parents, hid for a while, and said they never really were with Voldemort. Draco grew up to be a fine man, and Ron and Granger had their future together. Now, over 400 years later, everyone has reconnected, and watches from above.


End file.
